Yield enhancement is a goal in virtually all manufacturing processes including manufacturing processes used in the semiconductor manufacturing industry. In the semiconductor manufacturing industry where device feature sizes can be in the nanometer range, there is a close correlation between device yield and contamination levels. Semiconductor devices are especially sensitive to particle contamination and the presence of one very small particle can destroy an entire semiconductor device. It is therefore desirable to reduce particle contamination in each of the multitude of manufacturing processes used to form a semiconductor device.
Dry etching processes, also referred to as plasma etching processes, are carried out to etch various films at various stages of the semiconductor manufacturing operation and produce various device features. Multiple plasma etching operations are generally required to form a semiconductor device. One shortcoming of such plasma etching operations is the generation of polymers as etch by-products within the etching chamber. The polymers can adhere to various surfaces within the etch chamber and become dislodged, contaminating the chamber. One particularly prevalent and problematic location where polymer buildup is common, is the backside of a semiconductor substrate being etched, particularly at the peripheral edge of the substrate. When a polymer film is formed on the peripheral edge of a semiconductor substrate, any jarring of the substrate or movement of the substrate which causes the edge of the substrate to contact another surface, typically causes the polymeric film to delaminate and flake. This generates particles that may fall immediately on the top, device side of the substrate or at least contaminate the chamber in which the substrate is located, which may ultimately result in device contamination and failure. The generation of backside polymeric films is especially prevalent in dielectric etching operations, in particular etching operations that utilize CxFyHz chemistries such as C5F8, C4F6, CH2F2, and CHF3. Using conventional technologies, the polymer buildup on the backside of the substrate being etched, particularly on the beveled peripheral edge, may include a thickness ranging from 1000 angstroms to 6000 angstroms. Such a thick polymer film can result in the generation of considerable particle contamination which can destroy devices and lower yield.
It would therefore be desirable to provide etching processes, in particular plasma etching processes for etching dielectric materials, that eliminate or at least reduce the formation of contaminating polymeric films on semiconductor substrates.